The Moon Embracing The Sun
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: AU!Fem!Kuroko. One night, Aomine Daiki learns about the Kuroko family's secret: they were hiding their child in their cellar.


_Born of the moon, sun and earth_

_On a fated day aligning_

_The children of the Heavens _

_Will come to age_

_Their fates will be entwining_

_One is the Shadow_

_Of the light of day_

_The other is a blinding light_

_At night_

_The two will meet_

_In another destined __time_

_When the sun and moon join_

_The moon embracing the sun..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Daiki, you will be staying here for the time-being"

The tanned boy just nods, not seeming to care about what his mother said just now. Instead, he focuses his concentration on his PSP and maxed the volume of his earphones. His mother just sighs in resignation and says, "Bye, Daiki. Take good care and please do not cause Kuroko-san any trouble"

"Mmn", he nods, still not looking away from the gadget's bright screen. The woman just shakes her head and mouths 'good luck' to the Kuroko family. Mrs. Kuroko just smiles slightly and says, "Don't worry about Daiki-kun; we'll take good care of him. Now off you go or else you'll be late for your flight."

She gives one last glance before taking her leave and proceeding to get into the car where all her belongings are waiting. The whole Kuroko family stops waving only when she is out of their view. The grandmother clasps her hands and says, "Okay. I'll go cook something up. You all must be hungry!"

For an old woman, she is rather giddy, Daiki notices. He takes the earphones off and follows them inside their house, tuning out the blabbering old woman. He hides the PSP in the side pockets of his backpack. As he was about to take his hand out, his fingers grazed on something...

He runs his fingers on it as he tries to decipher what it was. He was abruptly disrupted when the father called him. Meh, he'll just check it out later; his sense of touch is quite dulled out, anyway.

.

.

.

.

He warily eats the omurice during their little meal, stealing glances at the members of the Kuroko family. The mother looks quite young compared to the father. Well, the man doesn't look that old, maybe in his mid-forty's. The grandmother is wrinkly and her skin is quite loose; typical. But she seems a bit... strange. He can't help but feel a strange aura surrounding them.

When the man of the house noticed his discomfort, he smiles and wipes his mouth with a tissue. He sets it down the table before looking up and introducing his self.

"How rude of me. I am Kuroko Masaru", he says calmly with a gentle but not genuine smile. Something about it made it look half-assed to Aomine, not that he'd ever say that.

"I'm Kuroko Mayumi", the mother introduces, though her face was stoic as a rock. Wow, its a family of weirdos. The grandmother's eyes glittered with excitement as she waves her hand enthusiastically and introduces herself rather loudly.

"I'm Yumiko!", she breaks into a fit of cough after saying that. The couple ushered them but the old lady raised her hand and said, "I'm fine!"

This is getting more dubious by the minute, Aomine thinks. He catches a glimpse of the old woman't bracelet, which was hidden in her sleeves for a reason. The jewelry was pure silver with aquamarines decorating it. If you'd look closely, you'll see that the clusters of the small gems forms something; a moon and sun. It looks like an eclipse and at the same time, it looks strangely familiar. If he's right, he probably has seen his mother wear one, but instead of aquamarines, it had sapphires.

She caught him looking at her and smiles at him brightly. Mayumi-san clears her throat and stands up in her seat, "I'll be cleaning up since that everyone is done eating.."

"Oh, I'll help!", Yumiko says cheerfully as she stands up and leaves the room, gathering the plates while Mayumi gathers all the empty glasses. Both of them went out the room, leaving the two males in an awkward silence.

"I-uhh...I'm going to go... to-uhh... my room.." he manages to utter out. Daiki inwardly cursed his self for being such a pussy. But somehow, he couldn't help it; there is definitely something fishy about this family. And it scares him just thinking about it...

.

.

.

.

.

When he got to his room, he immediately flopped on his bed.

Well, this summer sucks, he thinks. He's stuck with a family of weirdos with nothing to do. No basketballs, no friends, no _porn_. Just his PSP and him. Speaking of which, he extends his arm and grabs his black backpack. He opens the side pocket to take the PSP out when he felt something again.

_Oh, yeah... I forgot to check what it was._

He fished the strange thing out of his bag, the PSP long forgotten. His eyes narrowed seeing the object which caused his attention; a silver necklace with a sun pendant. It strangely looked like the one Yumiko-san was wearing, as well as his mother. He stares at it for a while, mind puzzled as to why it was there. Did his mom put it there? Did he absentmindedly pack it? If he did, he would've noticed, right? But then again, it wasn't him who prepared his belongings...

(He's too lazy for that shit. So why should he bother doing it and wasting energy when his mom could do it for him?)

Now that he thinks about it, his mom spoiled him too much. Its a given but he would always deny it. But he wonders why would his mom spoil him. His cousins and other relative are pompous, arrogant little pieces of shit and so his mom despises them with a burning passion (Not that she'd say it..). So why'd she turn her son into something she doesn't like? Did she have something in mind? Has she planned it all from the start?

_Nah... so many questions, my mind hurts_

In the end, he gave up and just decided to let it rest. After putting the damned necklace on his neck, he takes his touchscreen phone out. Hey, maybe they have internet. They _have _to have Wi-Fi or else he's going to lose it. As far as he knows, no human is able to survive without internet. Even his mother, who was raised in a barn, can't spend a day without it. So, he came to a conclusion that the Kuroko's had Wi-Fi.

And if they don't, they're not human.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuna."

Said teal-head faced her father. She arranges her sculpting tools before answering, "Yes, father?"

The man had a serious face on as he answered, "He's here. You will not be allowed to go out for a while..."

Tetsuna's eyes narrows, but quickly changes back to normal. She turns her swivel chair so that she'd be facing him and asks, "Why? Isn't it good if we meet?"

Masaru strolls in the room, making sure to lock the door, and sits on her bed with a soft sigh. He then turns to face the bedside table, and opens one of its drawers. He takes out a wooden, white box with small blue gems decorating it. The small box had an intricate design embossed in silver; a moon and a sun forming an eclipse.

Masaru takes off his necklace, a key as its pendant. The key had a small moon carved into it. He presses the key into the box' keyhole and unlocks it. Tetsuna couldn't really see what was inside, but when the man held out a necklace, he knew what it was.

The Lunar Amulet.

She took it with a shaky hand and unclasped it. Her father stands up and walks to her and stands behind her. He takes the amulet and Tetsuna gathered her hair to the side so that her father could properly wear it on her. Once it was clasped, Tetsuna lets go of her hair. Masaru hides the amulet under her nekhole and says, "Remember, never leave the room and never take your amulet off..."

With that he left, not waiting for Tetsuna to respond. She sighs and stands up in her seat and walks to her bed, laying tiredly.

It wouldn't hurt to take it off since she is going to sleep. But on second thought, she decided to wear it. She really felt tired; she can't bother to take it off since it has to use so much energy.

She tucks herself in the soft blankets, hugging a pillow tightly and wrapping her legs around it. Her mind trails off in wonder, wondering what he looks like. Is he tall and handsome? Is he muscular yet smart? Is he nice?

She can't wait to meet _her_ light...

.

.

.

.

Just as Masaru gets out of the cellar, he sees Aomine staring at him, as if asking 'what's in there?'. He stares back, mouth agape before his senses come back to life and instinctively asks, "What are you doing here?"

_No, what_ _are _you _doing here?_

Instead of asking that, Aomine clears his throat and says, "I was... looking for you and I thought you were outside so I went here."

Masaru nods, catching a glimpse of the solar amulet. His eyes linger on it before diverting his gaze and stating with a stern voice, "Well, I am here. What do you need?"

_Wow... that's harsh..._

Aomine scratches the back of his head in embarrassment as she awkwardly mutters, "Do you have Wi-Fi here?..."

The man raises an eyebrow but just nods. Aomine grins at this

Faith in humanity is restored!

* * *

**So... sorry for the sucky ending. As you noticed, its a different writing style for me since I had to use more flare in my wording. Though my vocabulary isn't t**h**at wide, so please bear with it. If there are any mistakes, please point it out; I would really appreciate that. **


End file.
